


Swimming In Love

by KuroBakura



Category: Colby Keller - Fandom, Dale Cooper - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby and Dale spend a day swimming in their backyard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming In Love

**Author's Note:**

> First time wriitng about these two people. Please do leave rude comments or flame.

It was a hot but a cloudy summer afternoon. Colby and Dale were swimming in the pool in the back of their home. There was a little hut with two stalls attached to it for changing. They have been friends for about 6 years, dating for about a year and living together for about a month now. Colby was laying out on the chair while Dale was changing into his trunks. Colby looked ta his watch.

“It's about 10 minutes. ...I better go check on him.” Colby thought to himself. He got up from the chair and walked over to the changing area/bathroom. Colby stood in front of it and knocked on the right door.

“Dale? You okay?” Colby asked.

“Yes.” Dale replied, cheerfully.

“Okay. Just making sure. I love you.” Colby said.

“I know. I love you, too. I'll be out in minute.” Dale said.

“Alright.” Colby replied. Colby walked over back to his chair, sat down and waited for his lover to come out of the changing stall. Two minutes later, Colby heard the stall door open and Dale came out. Dale stood there for a second, looking Colby and his hunky body.

“Dale?” Colby suddenly piped up. Dale jumped in surprise.

“Oh! Sorry.” Dale said.  
“Actually, I'm sorry. I did not mean to scare you, dear.” Colby said.

“It's fine. ...God, you are so hot.” Dale said, then clamping his hand over his mouth. Colby laughed and smiled.

“You're sexy yourself. And thank you.” Colby replied. Dale um-clamped his hand from his mouth.  
“You're welcome and no, I am not.” Dale said, blushing. Colby got up again and walked over to Dale. He stood in front of his boyfriend and held his hands.

“Dale, you ARE sexy. To me, you are the hottest man on the planet. Do not let people's negativity tear you down. It's all bullshit any way.” Colby told him. Dale kissed Colby's cheek.

“Thanks, sweetheart.” Dale said.

“You're welcome, babe.” Colby replied. Colby turned around, releasing one of Dale's hand while still holding the other. They walked over to the chair and sat down for a bit before getting in the water. Colby took out his phone and looked at Dale.

“Hey, I can take a picture of you, please?” Colby asked.

“Sure!” Dale said. Colby unlocked his phone and turned on the camera. He turned his boyfriend, who was doing a sexy pose but had a goofy face. Colby could not keep it together and began laughing.

“DALE! HAHAHAHAHA!” Colby said, still laughing. Dale stuck his tongue out, which caused Colby to laugh even harder.

“DALE! Stop it so I can the damn picture, you goof!” Colby said. Dale did a simple and cute pose, smiled and Colby took the picture.

“Got it! Perfect.” Colby said.

“I love you, Colby.” Dale said. Colby held one of his Dale's hands.

“I love you, too.” Colby told him. Both them smiled and giggled. Colby then let go, got up and grabbed his googles.

“Well, ready to get in the water?” Colby asked Dale, holding out his hand. Dale nodded, took Colby's hand in his and they walked over to the steps that leads in to the pool. Colby stepped forward and put his left foot on the first step. The water was cold but not freezing. Colby looked up at Dale.

“I'm going to let so I can go dive in the deep end. Is that okay with you?

” Colby asked.

“Of course. Go or it, babe” Dale asked. Colby let go and went over to the deepest part of the pool. He walked over to the edge and then stood back a bit. Dale watched as his man got ready to dive in to the pool. Suddenly, Dale got an idea.

“Colby, wait!” Dale said. Colby looked up at him.

“Yes?” Colby asked.

“...Can I record this on my phone?” Dale asked. Colby smiled.

“Sure!” Colby answered.

“Yes! Let me go get my phone!” Dale said, rushing to get his phone. A minute later, Dale was ready to record it. Colby got in to position.

“Okay! On the count of 3. One....two.....THREE!” Dale counted down. Colby began to run. He then moved his arms in to the dive position and dove in. Colby popped up from the water a few seconds later.

“WOO! YEAH! Did you get that on camera?” Colby asked.

“Sure did!” Dale replied.

“You going to get in?” Colby asked.

“Is the water very cold?” Dale asked, hesitating. Though, the air was hot and humid, he does not like the cold. The only cold thing he likes is ice water or iced tea.

“Eh. It's cold but not freezing.” Colby answered, smiling.

“I should I jump in?” Dale asked.

“I would jump in but that's up to you, honey.” Colby replied. Dale sighed and walked over to the deep end. Colby swam towards the middle of the deep end and bobbed in the water.

“You gonna jump in?” Colby asked.

“Nah. I'll just ease in to the water.” Dale said.

“Okay. I'm going to swim a few laps across. I'll try not to splash you.” Colby told him, swimming to the back wall of the pool to swim the laps, length-wise. Colby then began swimming to the other side, counting the laps in his head. Dale sat on the side of the pool and put his feet in. He watched his sexy man swim from one side to the other. Suddenly, he noticed his boyfriend's butt peaking out of his swim trunks.

“Ooooh, yes.” Dale thought to himself. He leaned closer to get a better look. As Colby lifted up his head to take a breath, he noticed Dale. Before he could say something, Dale realized he leaned too far and fell in to the water, flailing his arms above it. Colby took a deep breath and dove under. He grabbed Dale and swam up to the surface. Colby swam Dale and himself the side of the pool and Dale grabbed on the side. He coughed up some water and rook a few breathes.

“You okay, darling?” Colby asked.

“Now I am. Thanks for saving me.” Dale replied.

“You are welcome.” Colby said. Colby stayed with Dale in the deep end for a couple of minute and they swam to the shallow end. Colby and Dale sat in the water and leaned their backs against the wall behind them.

“You still want to swim?” Colby asked.

“Yes. I am sorry about that.” Dale said.

“Falling in to the water?” Colby asked.

“Yes.” Dale said, nodding.

“Do not worry or feel embarrassed, it happens. I am just glad you didn't get hurt or worst.” Colby said, leaning over. He kissed Dale on the cheek nearest to him. Dale turned his head and they kissed Colby on the lips.

“True.” Dale said after they stopped. Dale suddenly looked down and noticed something was missing.

“Uh, darling?” Dale asked.

“Yes?” Colby replied. Dale pointed his left index finger down at the water. Suddenly, Colby looked down and his eyes widened.

“Oh crap! My trunks!” Colby said to himself. He looked up and saw that they were floating in on top of the water...in the deep end.

“They must of fell off when I was saving Dale.” Colby thought. Colby leaned down more in the water.

“I'll be right back in a minute.” Colby said. He went under the water and swam to the deep end, grabbed his shorts and swam back over to Dale.

“You know...we do not have to swim with our trunks on. This is our pool on our property. We basically do not have neighbors around us not anyone can see us.” Dale said.

“Do you want to swim naked?” Colby asked.

“..Yes as long you are fine with it.” Dale replied, smiling. Colby put his shorts up on to the concrete next to him.

“Fine by me.” Colby answered. Dale took off his trunks and put them on the concrete, too. Both of them looked at each other in the pool.

“Ready to swim?” Colby asked.

“Yep!” Dale answered. Colby smiled and held Dale in his arms.

“Hold you nose!” Colby told him. Dale held his nose and on the count of three, Colby dunked Dale himself in the water. They came popped back up and looked at each other. For a couple of hours, they spent time in water, racing, dunking each other and jumping in.

 

Colby and Dale sat in the water relaxing, naked. Dale sat on Colby's lap.

“I had a fantastic day today with you, I mean, every day with you is fantastic, though.” Colby said.

“Same here. I love you, Colby.” Dale said.

“I love you, too, Dale.” Colby replied. Colby wrapped his arms around Dale's waist and pulled him closer and kissed him. Dale wrapped his arms around Colby and embraced this kiss. As they stopped, they suddenly saw a few raindrops hit the water. As Colby opened his mouth, it began to thunder.

“Well, we better get out and go inside.” Colby said as Dale got off.

“I'm right behind you.” Dale replied. They saw quickly to the stairs, got out and grabbed their shorts. They quickly walked into the house through the sliding glass door which leads in to the kitchen. They put their trunks in the sink (which was clean and had no dishes in it) and ran to their rooms to go shower and changed into the some clothes. It stopped raining a few hours later.

Later that night, Colby and Dale were in bed, reading. Dale yawned.

“You can go to sleep, if you want to. You don't have to wait for me.” Colby said.

“I know. I just want to.” Dale said.

“Okay. I will be going to sleep in a couple of minutes anyway.” Colby replied.

“Okay.” Dale said, putting a bookmark in his book. Colby finished up the next two pages of his book and then put his bookmark in it.

“Well, I am ready for bed.” Colby said, laying down. Dale then laid down next to his lover. Colby tapped Dale on the shoulder. Dale looked over at Colby and Colby patted his chest. Dale knew what Colby was asking and he laid his head on his chest. Colby wrapped his arm around Dale and kissed his forehead.

I love you.” Colby said. There was no response. Colby quickly looked down and smiled. Dale was knocked out, asleep. Colby smiled and turned off the lamp next to him then got comfy himself. As he fell asleep, he muttered these words.

“Night, my love.”

 

 


End file.
